Fission And Fusion
by Tag324B21
Summary: The deliciously painful heat between them melts them and yet, makes them whole.


She always calls Cosima the cheeky one.

Yet, she's the one who keeps teasing her through out the day. In the lab, nonetheless.

Cosima and Delphine rarely have their schedules coinciding. Today is one of those days. Both of them are in the same room.

They don't sit side by side because that would make it more difficult. That would make them want to jump each other's bones right there, right in the middle of the laboratory, right in front of everyone. That sounds encouraging in their fantasies but wouldn't translate well in practice.

So they sit away from each other, as far as possible.

That doesn't make it any less difficult for them though.

The microscopes in front of them are well focused. Their eyes aren't.

Each of them tries to steal a glance when she thinks the other isn't looking... and every time their eyes meet. It gets so bad that they give up their pretense and sit there, looking at each other.

Cosima even removes her plastic goggles and replaces them with her own glasses. Delphine can't help but appreciate how her squinting eyes are put to ease and now they are fixed directly on her, wide and clear.

Delphine unbuttons her lab coat casually and somehow manages to make the mundane task look sensual. She looks up at Cosima again and gives her a smile... a too innocent one, like she doesn't know what she is doing.

Even from the distance, she can see her hazel eyes darken.

The gorgeous blond can't suppress her smirk.

Cosima doesn't break their eye contact though. Instead she gives her a grin, that Cheshire grin of hers... like she knows something that Delphine doesn't.

A delicious shiver runs down her spine. She can't help but grip her lower lip between her teeth. She doesn't even realize that she's doing it until she sees Cosima's grin widen.

Suddenly someone comes up to Cosima and says something. It's Scott.

She sees Cosima try to shake him off with one worded answers first. Finally she has to tear her eyes off her though. She doesn't look too pleased.

If Scott only knew how many curse words rained down on him, both French and American...

Delphine sighs and looks down to the equipments in front of her. This isn't going to be her most productive day. When she looks up, Cosima's chair is empty.

Before she can wonder, she feels a warm breath on her ears. "Let's get out of here," a familiar voice whispers.

"Can we?" Delphine asks. It's a stupid question. She really wants nothing more than to get out of this place.

"Yeah, someone has to pay for interrupting our eye sex earlier," the girl with dreads winks, causing a rose tint to rise on the older woman's creamy cheeks. "Come on, Dr. Cormier. Let's get outta here!"

Delphine shrugs off her already unbuttoned white coat and walks out of the room, Cosima leading the way. Once they are out in the corridor, she turns around to say something to her French girlfriend and stops abruptly. Her eyes first meet Delphine's eyes and then travel downward to her lips and then further down... Delphine knows that her thin white top leaves very little to imagination.

Cosima swallows visibly. It takes a lot of her will power not to throw her against the glass wall of the corridor and have her way with her there and then.

As if on cue, Delphine throws her black coat over her shoulders before easing into it.

Cosima's eyes travel abruptly back to her face. The corners of the taller woman's lips curl upwards and a mischievous glint shines in her eyes. Cosima narrows her eyes in response but she doesn't say anything.

Tanned fingers lace through creamy ones and before she knows it, Delphine is being dragged out of the building and onto the street.

They walk side by side, their fingers still locked. Cosima is uncharacteristically silent because all her energy is focused on controlling herself in the public place. It's not a leisurely stroll. A gradually increasing urgency fuels their speed. In no time they reach Cosima's quaint little apartment but to the couple, it seems to have taken ages.

Cosima jiggles the keys in her hurry to unlock the door.

"We're like two eager children," Delphine thinks to herself and smiles silently. There is nothing remotely childish in her intentions or desires.

When the door finally opens, Cosima enters first. Delphine follows her and then turns around to shut the door.

As soon as she faces the room again, she is pushed back to the door. Her back hits the wood with a thud and she feels the weight of Cosima's lithe body pressing against her, pinning her to the door. Before she knows it, her jacket slides to the floor. Cosima stands up on the balls of her toes, her hands gaining purchase on her bare shoulders before mashing her pale lips against hers.

Delphine feels the indescribable warmth emanating from the shorter woman's body and cannot stop the moan that escapes her throat. Her lips part on their own accord, inviting Cosima's probing tongue in. Her arms find a way around Cosima's petite waist and she pulls her body closer to herself. Cosima's nails dig into her porcelain shoulders when she nips her lip in a surge of passion. The sweet pain arouses her even more.

She hears Cosima growl in impatience at the same time she feels a tug at the hem of her top. She doesn't really notice whether it is she or her girlfriend who removes the top. There she is, standing with her back against the hardwood door, in her dress pants and bra and a fully dressed Cosima still pressed to her.

Cosima moves away from her lips, trailing her cheeks and jaw with kisses. She feels Delphine fiercely grip the material of her top when she runs her tongue across her pulse point before closing her lips around the soft skin of her neck and sucking on it. Her hands run across the taller woman's slender shoulder blades before she reaches slightly down and unhooks her bra. She doesn't move away from her though and the lacy piece of clothing remains trapped between their bosoms. She runs her fingers along her flanks, causing her French goddess to shiver. She places a kiss at the hollow of her neck and then on her sternum as she deftly unbuckles the belt of Delphine's pants and unhooks it, letting the offending garment fall to the floor. When Cosima moves away, the frilly bra that was trapped in between their bodies follow the suit.

There she stands, an epitome of beauty, a beautiful porcelain sculpture right in front of her in nothing but a pair of black lace panties that cover so little yet so much. A cascade of golden waves run over her shoulder and her dark brown eyes reflect the passion pooling inside her. She stands there, proud and unashamed in her naked gorgeousness, her pert breasts heaving in desperate want.

Coldness replaces the warmth against her skin when Cosima moves away and she immediately misses the proximity. She instinctively starts to follow her, like a moth drawn to the flame. She stops when the shorter woman pushes her back to the door once more, this time with her outstretched arm.

Cosima pulls away once more, her hazel eyes never leaving Delphine's. In deft motion she gets rid of her clothes, standing there in only her underwear. She runs her palms across her own abdomen once before slowly proceeding to remove the last stitch off her body, her eyes still locked with those chocolate orbs.

Delphine is suddenly torn by tremendous indecision. She doesn't want to look away from the hypnotizing hazel eyes and yet, she can't help but look at the beautiful creature standing in front of her _au naturel._ She has to finally give in and let her eyes roam freely, drinking in her beauty.

Cosima prowls forward, like a predator towards a prey, only a lot more sensual. Delphine doesn't mind. Her entire being rests in Cosima's hands... the hands that are currently gliding upward, painfully light on her smooth flat abdomen, driving her anticipation into overdrive before traveling down again to her flanks. At last she can take it no more and takes Cosima's hands in her own and brings them up to her breasts. She looks down pleadingly into her eyes before removing her own.

At first, Cosima's hands rest heavily on the incredibly soft mounds of flesh. She keeps peering into Delphine's eyes, looking for the signs. She sees them all... arousal, anticipation, desperation, frustration. When she thinks that neither of them can take anymore, her fingers start caressing the curves, gently at first but steadily gaining pressure. Her fingers brush over her erect nipples and she hears the other woman cursing in French. She looks up and smirks before diving down and catching one of Delphine's nipple in between her lips while her fingers mercilessly torments the other. Her knee slides between her long shapely legs and brushes against the sensitive pressure point.

A slew of curses come flying in French. Yeah, she is doing it right!

Delphine's fingers slide between her dreads and close around them. Unknown to herself, she pushes Cosima down further down.

Cosima gets the hint and starts moving downward, her lips not leaving her pale skin for a second. When she reaches her navel, she flicks her tongue over the sensitive spot. She feels the woman shudder. She smiles against her skin before gently biting down. This time she is rewarded with a groan. Pleased with herself, she kneels down in front of Delphine. Looking up into her eyes once more, she pulls down the last remaining piece of flimsy clothing from her lover's body.

Delphine looks down at her too, her breath heavy with anticipation. The thick scent of her arousal wafts into Cosima's nostrils.

"I need you," Cosima breathes out hoarsely.

"Please..." Delphine manages to breathe out,

"Hmm?" Cosima tilts her head to one side. _Of all the times she could be playing coy..._

"Take me, please." Her voice sounds pathetic to her own ears. She doesn't care. She is on fire.

"Mmm..." Cosima hums and gently nuzzles the neatly trimmed blond curls in front of her before her primal urges overpower her and she can't help but devour the soft moist flesh against her lips. She feels Delphine's fingers tighten around her dreads and when her tongue flicks over her sensitive bud, she feels the standing woman tense up.

Delphine is hanging over the precipice.

A single nip at her raw nerve endings pushes her over the edge and she falls, spiraling out of control.

Cosima doesn't let up and drinks up her nectar until Delphine's legs give away and she slides down on the floor in front of Cosima. She still leans against the door, struggling to catch her breath, her eyes shut in bliss.

Cosima reaches out and gently brushes back the blond curls that are now stuck to her sweaty forehead.

Delphine leans into Cosima's palm and smiles.

They are not done yet... not by a long shot.

After what could be a minute or an hour, Delphine finally opens her eyes and looks at Cosima. Their eyes meet and a blush rises rapidly on her cheeks again. Cosima leans forward with her eyes closed and brushes her lips gently against hers before leaning back and opening her eyes.

Her lips split into a broad grin.

"Dude, _Shut the front door _has a whole new meaning now, huh?"


End file.
